


Розовые очки

by Omletto



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cried for the lil' boys' happiness, Drama, M/M, precanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хомра отобрала у Фушими целый мир</p>
            </blockquote>





	Розовые очки

У мальчишки была смешная стрижка. Каре, наверное. Каштановые волосы его словно светились на солнце. Отчего-то хотелось провести по ним самыми кончиками пальцев. Скользнуть по гладким прядям глубже, поласкать нежную кожу. Посмотреть, как веки прикрывают полные удовольствия янтарные глаза. Со временем он добьётся права ерошить эту мягкую копну раскрытыми ладонями, невзначай касаться висков и в шуточной драке вдыхать терпкий аромат нежной кожи на шее. Это будет позже, а пока можно наслаждаться пылающими щеками новенького. Ему на удивление шла школьная форма. Сосредоточенное лицо, узкий пиджак – просто пай-мальчик. Мальчик-мечта.  
Кто же знал, что он окажется мелким бунтарём и любителем крепкого словца. По сравнению с Сарухико он выглядел даже раздолбаем. Одноклассники так и не смогли понять, что связывало рассудительного и собранного старосту класса и вздорного, вечно недовольного новичка. Всё потому, что никто не знал Сарухико на самом деле, а Мисаки никого не интересовал. Глупые, думали, что читают его как раскрытую книгу, и ни один человек не решился заглянуть глубже. Туда, где Мисаки хранил истинного себя. Себя, которого нашёл только Сарухико.  
Он вытягивал чужую душу по крупицам на свет. Наедине, в тёмных переулках. Там, где царили истинные радость и боль, наслаждение и слёзы. Всё, что дарил Мисаки, Сарухико впитывал, как воздух в лёгкие, как воду в кожу. Переполнял себя до краёв, задыхался в чужом тепле и был счастлив, как никто на земле. Будь то фантазии о мировом господстве или фантазии о грязной кабинке в мужском туалете, победа над злодеем в игре или победа в уличной драке плечом к плечу, Сарухико всегда переполняло глубокое дразнящее чувство счастья. Если Мисаки понимал его, если Мисаки был на его стороне. Если он был рядом.  
Дни с ним тянулись одновременно бесконечно и незаметно. Они сбегали с уроков, терлись по подворотням. Мисаки говорил только с ним, молчал только с ним. Прижимался только к нему и царапал лишь ему плечи. Ради Мисаки хотелось крушить, ради него же хотелось строить. Целый мир, лишь для них. Где они хозяева, где они рабы. Где Мисаки был бы счастлив, где только Сарухико делал бы его счастливым.  
А потом Мисаки его оказалось мало.


End file.
